Stealing Hearts With Love
by Haruske Elmdor
Summary: How could you possibly steal someone's heart? Cliff knows how to, as well as steal some real things. The night tells the story as three couples get involved with this oneshot FoMT story.


**Stealing Hearts With Love**

A dark shadow swept through the dark alley that a figure tracked. His agile body and dexterity simply outran another figure that was on pursuit. He could not allow himself to be caught. He had done it plenty of times before, and every time, he escaped from Harris, the police who patrolled Mineral Town by nightfall.

_Harris sure is a slowpoke,_ he thought as his long brown hair fluttered behind, like a wave of the ocean about to fall down on the soft sand. _This will be another easy escape tonight._

It was hard to trend the soft ground as the pale moonlight shone weakly, illuminating the back alley a little. Cliff swerved to avoid the boxes behind the supermarket. He was used to it after all, dodging the obstacles as if he could see it through the back of his mind, not needing help from the frowning moon above. He had nicked goods from the supermarket loads of times before, and his favorite route of escape was the back alley that led to the forest, of which the pale moonlight would not be able to penetrate thus securing yet another safe escape.

It suddenly became quiet, too quiet for Cliff. He grew perplexed, as Harris might be hatching some new scheme to catch him off guard. He abruptly stopped, and looked behind him.

Harris was nowhere to be seen.

"He gave up already? My, what a loser that guy is," Cliff murmured, smirking to himself. But he didn't lose his guard, as his instinct told him that a presence was still in the vicinity. A rustling sound came from a nearby box. Cliff jumped back on reflex, and started to run but held himself as he heard a meowing sound coming from behind the box.

_Just a stupid cat,_ he thought. "Man, I'm getting the jitters tonight," he said out loud, trying to psyche himself up. He was still a bit shaky from the abrupt hold up caused by the cat. He started to walk away when he heard a scream, a scream that came out from his own self. He felt a surge of pain from his foot.

"What the ―!" he stammered, as his foot got caught in something sharp that immediately clamped his right foot, disabling him. "Damn! The cat was a trick!"

"Indeed it was Cliff, indeed it was," said a cold voice, brushing Cliff's ear. It was Harris all right. He sneaked up on Cliff by the roof and threw the cat from above, while setting up a set of snares when Cliff got distracted.

"You seem to have developed the ability to use your brains rather than just your feet this time to catch me eh Harris?" he said sarcastically as he tried to wrench his foot free from the trap.

"Yes, I've been hanging out at Mary's library brewing a plan for you, my dear Cliff. Now, retribution will follow, come on now, come and give up quietly," Harris boomed. He was scrawny and tall indeed. He never had a chance outrunning young Cliff in a footrace, so he thought of a cunning plan to catch his prey.

Cliff's heart raced. _I'm not going to be caught! Not today, not tomorrow, never. I'll have to think cool, think Cliff, think! I must not look startled. I must show Harris my guts. That ought to dismantle his thinking for a bit._

He was about to give up on thinking when he remembered he was still clutching the shopping bag that was the cause of his setback. He smiled.

"Really now Harris? Should I feel special because you were thinking of me in the library or should I feel loved as well?" he spat as he pulled his face into a twisted grin, hinting mock sarcasm in his voice.

Harris' face contorted with rage, but resumed his pace. He had already won the battle anyway, and Cliff was just intimidating him. "You won't get me this time Cliff. I have you by the neck now, or should I say, by the foot? Hahaha!" he guffawed at his own pun, cold triumph and malice could be seen clearly in his face; he had been onto Cliff's trail for a while now and at last, victory and justice for Mineral Town. "Justice is served at last," he said in finality, as he brandished Mystrile handcuffs into Cliff's still smirking face.

"I'll erase that mock grin of yours Cliff," said Harris in an annoyed voice. He started talking to himself on ways to punish Cliff and got absorbed that he forgot to handcuff his prey.

Cliff was doing something peculiar with the bag he still clutched in his hand, but Harris was too busy talking to himself that he didn't notice Cliff reaching for something inside the shopping bag. _I'm bound to get away with this plan. I pity Harris very much. He thought he already won the lottery and lost his awareness. Too bad for him but too good for me._

It happened within a blink of an eye.

"Hmm I could kick his ass a thousand times as punishment before turning him in, no that would be too harsh –"

"Hey Harris, are you hungry? Eat some of this!" Cliff yelled, catching the muttering Harris completely unaware. A powdery white substance flew along the cold breeze and caught the oppressor's face square one. It was flour.

"What on ―! My eyes! I can't see! Damn you Cliff!" Harris yelped with pain. His eyes were bloodshot from the sudden action that happened, and it gave Cliff the time to pick his poorly done handcuffs and wriggle free from the snare that caught him moments ago. He was limping a little due to the wound caused by the ankle snare that caught him, but he was still capable of running away from Harris that was still reaching out blindly in thin air. "Catch you later Harris!" he jeered while spanking his ass as he started to run.

It was as if the night itself sat intently and watched the whole scene. The only noises that could be heard were coming from the owls perched on trees and Harris cursing due to his blind state. Finally, he recovered from Cliff's attack, and he once again gave pursuit. But his prey was already ahead of him. He had no other choice. He had to make Cliff pay for his insolence. It would be sweet revenge if he succeeded. He halted and clutched something silvery from his side and took careful aim…

An ear splitting bang and two cries from two souls were heard, a triumphant yell and a wail of pain. It pierced the silence of the once calm night. The owls were nowhere to be seen anymore, shooed by the sudden noise that came from a silver gun.

* * *

"Oh my!" gasped a woman as she dropped the bowl of cookies she was carrying. 

"Ann! What happened!" growled another voice, from a man this time, sounding concerned.

"Nothing dad, I just felt something bad happened. I'm ok, don't worry about me," said the woman called Ann. She was a lovely woman in her mid twenties. Her hair was a beautiful curly brown with a cute ribbon, though she wore jeans, a loose shirt, and sneakers. She seemed to be the boyish type, but her hair reflected her real feminine side. Her father, Doug, still looked puzzled at what just happened.

"I think something's wrong with you tonight Ann, I know you're not clumsy to just drop that cookie bowl without any reason. Tell me honey, come on," asked Doug for the second time.

"I don't know dad," she replied. She was blushing a little. Apparently she was thinking of someone, and the thought made her blush, though she looked worried. Doug spotted this and instantly derived the answer.

"Is it Cliff?" he asked tentatively.

Hating the truth is as wrong as loving to tell fallacies. It was indeed true that Ann was thinking of Cliff, but she was embarrassed to tell her dad. Ann felt Cliff was in grave trouble. She knew of course, that Cliff had been nicking goods from Jeff's store, but she couldn't do anything to stop him. In her heart she wept that she was helpless, and in her mind she was angry with Cliff for his thievery. Yet in her eyes, his crimes weren't wrong.

Still blushing, Ann nodded to Doug. It was true anyway, she was thinking of Cliff, yet in her mind thoughts raced like a whirlpool swirling nimbly. _What could have happened to him? Surely he hadn't been caught! No, that's not true; I don't know what to do if he gets thrown to jail. Oh Cliff, please be safe, my life will be torn if ―_"

Her thoughts were cut short by a chuckle from Doug. "My little girl's all grown up!" he smiled sweetly. "Though I personally don't like Cliff, the riffraff he is to be honest, but I guess I get along with him pretty well when he visits, he's not a bad guy I guess, though he commits theft. Hmm..."

"You're weird dad! You praise him then you criticize him. And what are you talking about? Maybe you and Cliff ought to get married!" she joked as she stuck out her tongue.

"Such a tomboy you are Ann, but you can't fool me this time, a blush tells me love is in the air," said Doug in an annoying singsong voice.

Ann sighed deeply, torn between anger at her dad's humor and her concern for Cliff. "Yeah, I love Cliff very much; I don't know what to do if something happens to him…" Ann said.

* * *

The shadow that swept through the alley slowed down. Clutching his dangling right arm with his left, he fled for dear life. Harris was still on pursuit, but he was already slowing down himself due to exhaustion. Cliff climbed the fence that separated the town from the forest. He had gotten away. Even though he was onto no one's trail anymore, Harris still sprinted until he too reached the fence. He wore an expression between a smile and a frown of guilt. 

"Blood, I shouldn't have shot him, but I didn't have any other choice. I hope he turns himself in soon, or he might die due to his wound," Harris sighed as he walked away, accepting defeat.

* * *

"Ann, you've been wiping that plate until late past eight. Get it? Plate-Late-Eight? Hahaha," chuckled Doug. 

"…"

"Hey I know how corny the joke was, but you could've at least reacted with a scowl. This isn't right… Ann, you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm ok dad," replied Ann, still absent-mindedly wiping the plate in her palm. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well obviously you're not ok as you claim you are. You look a bit pale. What's wrong dear?"

Ann was indeed looking pale. She was sweating a bit while softly massaging her stomach. "Didn't you hear me dad? I said I'm ok! It must've been the omelet…"

"What omelet, the one inside the fridge?"

"Uh-huh, what about it?"

"And you ate it?" Doug asked.

"What am I supposed to do with it of course I ate it dad! It's _food, _not a magazine to stare and gawk at!" Ann snapped. She raised her eyebrows as she saw her dad sweating more than she was. "What's _was_ inside that omelet anyway?"

"Well you see... Remember Harris suddenly developing a liking with omelets right? He has a bit of an odd tongue, or so to say," Doug started. "It wasn't the usual omelet we prepare here."

Ann stared. "You mean to say that was a bad omelet right?"

Doug slowly nodded. "In a manner of speaking, yes it was. How did you know?"

"WHAT! I was just joking with the bad omelet since you said it's for Harris, you know I hate him right? Don't tell me… Gingerroot and mustard, correct?"

Doug nodded again. "You know the rules Ann, the costumer is always right and that's what he ordered. And you ate it? Bleh tastes bad doesn't it? I tasted it myself. I don't know why Harris would like to eat that, but he told me he'll be dining here later this evening so I prepared one. Are you ok?"

"Oh very funny, do you still have to ask dad? I think I'm going to be sick," Ann muttered, massaging her stomach a bit more. "I'm going out."

"At this hour? What's gotten into you? Oh, let me guess. You're going to the doctor to get some medicine for your stomach right?" Doug snorted. "Don't blame me miss glutton I didn't ask you to eat the omelet."

"As if I knew the omelet wasn't for me?" Ann sighed.

"Ok you can go, but be careful ok? It's already dark outside, and it's a bit chilly too. You watch yourself got it? I can't leave the inn right now there're still costumers to attend to."

_Hmm, I was planning to go out for a walk, but he gave me a reason to. Dad's so smart. _"Ok I'm going now dad, see you later."

Doug didn't know that Ann knew beforehand that the omelet was for Harris, and he didn't know that she wasn't headed to the doctor for her false stomach ache. The weather was turning nasty as the trees appear to shrivel up, leaves dancing behind the moonlit path.

"Ann…" a voice whispered.

"Huh? Who's there?" Ann suddenly broke.

Silence was replied to her.

"Must be my imagination, but I could've sworn I saw someone moving behind the bushes," Ann mumbled as she continued on. The wind blew stronger as September drew to an end.

"I should've brought a shawl with me, I hope I can borrow one from Carter," Ann muttered to herself as she slowly approached a building at the end of the path. She knocked at the big wooden door for a couple of times until it slowly opened. A tall man wearing a black cloak appeared behind the door as she stepped inside. He was handsome-looking, a few strands of gray fluttered with his straw-colored hair as the wind blew. He hastily closed the door behind Ann.

* * *

"Cliff! Hello! Oh no! You're wounded!" screamed a boy and a girl in their late teens as they greeted Cliff inside a shack that was hidden deep in the forest between Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley. 

"I'm ok Stu, May. Don't worry about me. Here, I brought you food. Go eat now you two."

"But…"

"Don't mind me! Go! Eat now!" Cliff said fiercely, his wound opening a bit more.

"We should get help from my sister Elli," suggested the boy.

"I'll go tell Ann," mumbled the girl.

"No! You will do no such thing! You will stay here for the night, feed yourselves, and rest. You will not leave this house, you understand both of you?" Cliff carried on with his voice, making his wound sear with pain again. He calmed down and spoke with passion to the two. "Listen to me May, Stu. You will stay here and not seek help from the people in town. Remember why we moved away. It's their entire fault that both of you weren't married. You understand?"

May was already in tears; her beautiful face was deep in remorse, her braids swayed as she dropped down the floor. Cliff's reasoning touched her very much. True it was, that Cliff and Ann were among the few people who did not object when Stu gave May an elusive Blue Feather because they were still teenagers. They decided to run away and live with Cliff on the shack deep in the forest. Stu felt helpless. He wanted to help Cliff, as well as comfort May, but he was thinking of another thing that very moment.

The shack became silent except for May's weeps. Cliff cleaned his wound, wincing every now and then due to excruciating pain. The minutes passed in silence as May and Stu ate. They were almost finished eating when Stu suddenly broke a whisper.

"Hey May."

"Huh?"

"Listen, we must get help, or else Cliff might die. We'll just wait until he falls asleep. Then you can go fetch Ann, while I'll go tell Elli what happened."

May frowned. "But Cliff said…"

"Cliff said that because he doesn't feel he needs help, but he needs it badly!" he interrupted. "Come on May, I know you want to help him too. We can do this together, although it means we may end up going back to our own homes if Cliff gets sent to prison."

"But Stu, I, I don't want to leave you!" May said in exasperation.

"I don't want to leave you either May, but we don't have any other choice. We can still wait until we're old enough right?" he said calmly, though he really wished he didn't have to leave May. "Love has many sacrifices, and I know me must make one now. Time will give us the chance. We just have to wait for a few years before we can be together. Cliff might die soon if we don't do it. I hope you understand."

"Oh Stu! I do, I really do, but I don't want to be alone again. Grandpa Barley's dead. Your grandma Ellen's dead. Your sister lives in Jack's farm now. But we're not allowed to live in a single house in Mineral Town! I can only live with you here, outside of the prying eyes of people." May was on the verge of crying when Stu hugged her tightly in his arms.

"Don't cry May. I love you, a reason enough not to make you cry." He came level to May's face. They were getting closer. Stu could see May's tear on her pretty face.

"I love you too Stu. Ok, let's do it tonight," May say in agreement. She was so close to Stu she could count every freckle in Stu's face.

Cliff snickered at the two souls at the dining table. He remembered himself and Ann before, and forced to himself a real smile. "Hey, no kissing under my roof you two!" he shouted.

* * *

It was midnight, yet the moon still shone weakly on the quiet but cold town. Two figures stealthily crept into the shadows to avoid being spotted by the patrolling Harris. They split up and headed to different houses. Desperate knocks were heard from the doors of Jack's house. It was Stu at the doorstep. 

A tall handsome figure opened the door. His brown eyes reflected the weak moonbeam that echoed the freezing wind of winter. It was Jack, the owner of the farm.

"Stu! What on earth are you doing outside at this time of the night?" Jack scolded as he grabbed a muffler from a hanger and gave it to Stu. "Surely this is of important matters to discuss? Come on and grab something to drink. It's cold outside."

"I'm ok Jack, thanks for worrying. But you should save your worries for someone else. Cliff's in trouble, he's wounded badly, and I thought Elli might be able to help, I left May so she could go tell Ann," replied Stu as he went inside to gather warmth for his freezing face.

"You left May to do what?" Jack asked.

* * *

"Ann? Ann?" May frantically yelped while knocking outside the inn. She managed to reach the inn without being spotted by Harris. 

"Whose there?" Oh, May it's you," a man replied as the door creaked open.

"Mr. Doug, can I speak with Ann? It's really urgent." May squeaked.

"Afraid you can't. She's out, went to the doctor's place. Ate a bad omelet, she did." Doug replied, sounding a bit sheepish.

"What? Oh, thanks anyways I gotta go now buhbye Mr. Doug!" She hastily waved goodbye and strode away.

Doug watched her until she went out of sight and muttered "girls."

It suddenly clicked to him, like a pan smacking his head square. "Duh I have to follow her! What's going on anyway?" He cursed as he bolted the inn and briskly walked, following May's path.

Mineral Town looked gloomy and uninviting during nighttime, and May was no fan of fright and scary surprises. Her strides broke into a run as she headed towards the doctor's clinic. She was almost there until―.

"Wahh!" she screamed as she hit something solid. She was shocked to run into something in the middle of the road. Much more, it spoke to her in a hoarse whisper.

"Ouch! Hey who's that? May, is that you?" a scratchy voice whispered.

"Harris!" May screamed once more.

"Do I look like a zombie or something? You act like you've seen a ghost. And what are you doing that this hour outside?" Harris asked.

"Looking for Ann," May said in a monotone.

"Well she's not here, so you better go home now," Harris replied, an eyebrow rising from his scrawny face.

"What are YOU doing outside at this hour Harris?" May asked back, trying to sound casual.

"Well I'm a policeman and it's my duty to guard Mineral Town at night, especially from _thieves_ and _culprits._" Harris spat.

"Do I look like one Harris?" May snapped. "You sound like you're trying to hint something. And besides, from the way I ran into you a while ago, you were _slacking_ off," she smirked.

"I'm trying to catch my breath. I was following a nasty cat," Harris said, with a tinge of guilt in his voice.

"And you had to use your gun huh?" May's voice rose a little.

"Where's Cliff!" Harris shouted, pressing his hand on May's arm.

"Ouch stop it Harris let go of me you're hurting me!" May wriggled, finally slapping Harris in the face. "Rude! I surmised you used your gun because it's unbuckled from your waist! I didn't see Cliff anywhere, so let go of me, or you want both your cheeks to turn red?"

Harris let go of May's arm. "Sorry," he stuttered.

"Not good enough!" May scoffed. She walked away from Harris as she started to head towards the largest building at the end of the block, where a cross stood proudly in its top roof. Harris could've sworn he heard something that sounded like "jerk" before May disappeared from view. He sighed.

"Whew, that was a close call," May muttered as she stopped in front of the church. She heard voices from inside the building. She pressed her ears on the door and listened intently.

* * *

"Ah, nothing never mind that Jack," Stu hastily replied. 

It was cozy inside Jack's house. A blazing fire cackled at the fireplace, giving warmth to the entire house. The house was neatly groomed, due to another soul who lived there. A silhouette was visible on the center table near the fireplace. She was busy knitting another muffler while humming to a tune. Her shoulder-length hair swayed as she looked at Jack and the unknown person. Curious of the midnight visitor Jack entertained, she turned. The figure came by the name of Elli.

"Stu!" Elli cried with joy. "What are you doing outside at this hour? It's really cold outside! Come in here now and warm yourself up. I'll fix you some hot milk so –"

"Sis!" Stu exclaimed as he flung his arms over Elli. "It's been a while! How are you Hey you seem to have gotten fatter! I have so many things to tell you, about me, about May, about Cliff. Oh, I'm so happy!" his longing for his sister poured out as he hugged Elli tightly.

"Hold your horses now there Stu, or your soon to come nephew might get squashed, calm down and have a drink. What were you saying about Cliff a while ago? I thought you said he was hurt," Jack grinned, at the same time looking a bit concerned for Elli and Stu's news.

"What! You're pregnant! Oh silly me I should've guessed. That's good news!" Stu said ecstatically as he let go of Elli. He then remembered why he visited and returned to the grave look that he worn before, as if a chilly blast of wind leaked from the cold night outside the house. "Cliff's wounded, badly. He needs immediate medical attention it seems, as he poorly treated his wound. I think it's a wound caused by a bullet, probably from Harris. That's why I came at this time of the night. I'm sorry if I caused a commotion here." He said as he gulped down on hot milk that Elli prepared as he told his tale.

"It's ok Stu," both Elli and Jack said at the same time.

"So, what are we going to do?" Stu asked.

"I need to take a look at Cliff's wound. But in my current condition, I can't especially at this weather," Elli said.

"You can't go outside as well Elli, it's dangerous. It's freezing outside as well," said Jack as he started to examine a closet for some things to use.

"Jack, can you go to Cliff's shack and bring him here? Stu's still cold from being outside; I think he still needs to warm up. Cliff might resist, that guy's tough, so you might need to talk it over. Honey, be careful outside ok?" Elli said as she sat down on a chair at the table and continued to knit the unfinished muffler.

"No, I'll go help Jack sis, that way ―"

Elli cut short Stu's attempt to sneak himself out. He knew Elli was going to talk to him about something, and his plan of sneaking away with Jack to help bring Cliff was stopped. "You will stay here, and rest for the time being, understand?" she said firmly. "Well Jack, you should go now. Take care, and be careful."

"Got it dear, I'm off. Stu, watch Elli for me while I'm gone ok?" Jack said as he whisked himself out into the cold night.

* * *

Jack was familiar with the dark environment as he followed a winding path deeper into the forest. He quickly reached a small shack that stood beside a small river. The house looked destitute and uninviting, but it wasn't time to criticize good housekeeping. He cautiously approached the window and peeped inside. Cliff was fast asleep. 

"This is going to be hard," Jack whispered. "How on earth am I gonna persuade him to come to the farm? He might think the police sent me to catch him or something. Knowing how hard-headed Cliff is, oh brother…"

"Who's there?" a voice inside the house demanded. Cliff wasn't asleep after all, but feinting. "I'm armed, don't you dare come inside, whoever you are!"

_Damn… Now what? Surely he'll put a fight if I try to surprise him. I never knew I'd have to use this, _Jack thought as he brandished as small dagger from his pocket. He stealthily approached the back door of the house and listened.

"I'm warning you now, show yourself!" Cliff shouted. "Or do I have to go outside and meet you in personal?"

The uninvited visitor still refused to answer and kept himself well concealed behind the back door of the house. He glanced around and looked for other possible places to hide until Cliff loosened his guard. If he wasn't bluffing, he should disarm him first before he could be civil and talk matters with Cliff. He crawled back beneath the window. He heard a snapping sound as he accidentally stepped on a twig. "Damn!" he cursed under his breath.

He heard a shattering sound as the glass pane from the window broke into a thousand pieces. Cliff jumped outside and pointed his knife at a crouching Jack's neck, while Jack pointed his on a kneeling Cliff's heart.

"Silly, didn't you hurt yourself by breaking that glass Cliff?" Jack curiously asked. His arm did not relax from the dagger he was still holding.

"No, not really, I used my knife to break it of course, fancy seeing you here Jack, you look stupid crouching like a dog there, did you notice?" Cliff smiled as he tried to get up. He dropped his knife as he flinched, his wound searing with pain again.

"Take it easy, here I'll help you get up." Jack said as he stood up, grabbing Cliff's arm as he helped him get to his feet. "You could've stabbed me when you had a chance, why did you hold back?"

"Like I'd kill Stu's brother-in-law? I may be a thief, but I'm no murderer. Besides, it's you Jack, I have no reason to hurt you, and I figured Stu went to your place and sent you to come for me." Cliff said. "Thanks by the way."

"Spoken with intellect and like a real man, you're as tenacious as ever." Jack replied. He looked at Cliff's wound and he too winced. "Man that's gotta hurt, we should hurry back to the farm."

"You read my mind Jack, but hang on a sec. Was May with Stu when he arrived at your place?" Cliff asked.

"No she wasn't. I remember Stu saying that he left her to do something but he didn't tell me what it was," he replied, his eyebrows twitching afterwards. "Why'd you ask?"

"We must pass Doug's inn, we might see May there, I think she went to tell Ann," Cliff said. "We should hurry, I couldn't feel my shoulder anymore, damn that Harris."

"Can you still walk?" Jack anxiously asked.

"I didn't turn into a baby when I got shot Jack," Cliff smiled.

"Some babies could walk you know?" Jack smiled back as they hurried to Mineral Town.

* * *

"Boy May sure walks fast," Doug panted as he slowed to a walk. Moths flew and played on the lamps beside the street as he paced forward to the clinic. He saw a figure pacing back and forth a few meters away. He cautiously approached the stranger and loosened when he realized it was Harris. 

"Hey!"

Harris drew his gun and aimed at the unknown greeter. "Who's there!"

"Ho easy there fellow it's me, Doug." Doug angrily shouted. "Point that gun of yours somewhere else! Man you have the jitters tonight huh?"

"More like hunger you mean, hey I remember I ordered an omelet this afternoon, I'm going to feast on that after my shift tonight," Harris wearily replied.

"Oh yeah," Doug frowned. "Ann ate your omelet and she had a bad stomach ache, that's why I'm looking for her and May as well, have you seen them Harris?"

"Haven't seen Ann, but I did meet May a while ago." Harris replied.

"Did you hear that? May was here."

"I heard it Jack I'm not deaf!"

"Shh, keep your voice down!"

"Did you say something Doug?" Harris asked.

"Huh? I was looking at the lamppost a few seconds ago; I didn't hear anything." Doug absentmindedly replied.

"Could've sworn ―"

"Are you accusing me of lying Harris?" Doug dangerously asked, turning to him. His muscular physique and round shoulders clearly caught Harris' attention.

"What? No! Of course not, it must be the jitters, and hunger too," Harris replied, sweating a little.

"You aren't patrolling tonight but just hanging here near the clinic. Are you waiting for someone?" Doug asked, lowering his voice and calming down a bit.

"You can say that, I'm waiting for a nasty cat here," Harris replied. He recovered his bad temper and started to pace back and forth again.

"Meeeeow!"

"Quit that Cliff we might get caught!"

"Geez calm down buddy Doug already knows I caught his eye moments ago."

Harris readied his gun and asked the bushes nearby. "Who's there!"

"You're delusional, asking bushes who'll never reply," Doug said shaking his head.

"I'm not crazy take back what you said Doug!" Harris spat, raising his voice.

"Make me." Doug resumed his deadly tone.

"…"

Doug ignored the snickers and malicious grins behind the bush "What are so you cranky about anyway? You act like you have a period or something you know? Chill out Harris."

"Easy for you to say, you don't know a thing about tonight," Harris sighed.

"I'm not as idiotic as ―"

"Who?" Harris whispered. "Idiotic as whom?" He clutched his gun tightly as he turned back to Doug.

"You won't be so brave without your gun there mister." Doug sneered.

"…"

"Hey Harris, I'm sorry for accusing you of being delusional a while ago. I think I'm the one delusional, imagine, I think the bushes are shaking with laughter right this very moment?" he said, his sneer fixed in his face. He turned back to the lamppost and hummed a silly tune.

Harris was clueless on what Doug said. _This guy's a loon, how on earth could bushes shake with laughter?

* * *

_

"It's really cold outside, I expect you to be more careful with your health you know?" the man spoke. His voice was melancholy, like bells that slowly rang announcing the Gospel. He was limping on his left foot. He winced as he tried to walk towards the bench. "What brings you here at this hour my dear Ann? You shouldn't tire yourself especially with you being ―"

"I'm ok Carter, don't nag, you're treating me like I'm a time bomb about to explode!" Ann scoffed.

"You never fail to amuse me with your puns and double meaning retorts, but you are a time bomb, in a manner of speaking," Carter smiled. "Is that why you're here? I'm no doctor you know, I'm a priest."

"You're picking up some lines from me!" Ann smiled back. "That's good that's good you're learning humor. But no, not really I didn't come here because of that. Well, sorta."

"Do I have to reply? I'm all ears, the stage is yours dear."

"Should I tell dad?"

Carter scowled. "You know I never patronize lying. Sooner or later he will find out. And when he does, you should tell him."

"He'll surely kill me." Ann sighed.

"Which one? Doug or Cliff?" Carter smirked.

"Carter! You know that was nasty of you! Congratulations!" Ann beamed. "You're really pulling on all the stops now, thanks to me huh?"

"Ok enough of silly antics… I hope the Harvest Goddess forgives me." Carter replaced his smirk into a frown as he approached a drawer to get a shawl for his visitor. He winced again due to his foot and this time, Ann noticed.

"Oh geez lighten up Carter!" This doesn't happen frequently you know?"

"I guess you're right ―"

They both stopped as they heard a faint knocking outside.

"I'm surprised to have you as a visitor, but two is too much to ask for," Carter blurted as he headed towards the door. It was May.

"Erm sorry to interrupt your chat but I have something important to tell," May mumbled.

"Oh so you were outside for a while now, listening hmm?" Carter frowned. "You know you could've just knocked earlier, you just let yourself freeze outside.

"Anyways," Ann interrupted.

"Cliff's hurt, Harris shot him." May started.

"What!" Ann and Carter blurted.

"We should hurry Ann, there isn't much time." May said. She was already heading towards the door when Carter spoke.

"I would really much like to accompany you but ―"

"Carter, your foot's still in bad shape, don't worry we can take care of ourselves," Ann softly said. "We better get going, thanks for everything Carter," she gave a faint smile as she took a shawl from Carter. She followed May outside and caught up with her.

"Is it true? You're a time bomb?" May asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ann replied, not catching May's curious eyes.

"Whatever you say… Oh wait we shouldn't take this path I saw Harris in front of the clinic a while ago!" May started.

"Too late for that, listen…" Ann whispered.

* * *

Elli sat down on the chair and busied herself into finishing the muffler she was knitting. She was almost finished with it when she spoke. 

"Stu, do you love May?"

It was a rhetorical question.

"If you love her, you should give what's the best for her Stu, and living on Cliff's house and feeding under his roof isn't the right way to do it. You should come back to us, to Mineral Town. No one's living in our old house now, and it's you who should take care of it."

"But sis ―"

"I'm not trying to separate the both of you. I know you love each other very much. But we all have to do some sacrifices. Remember what happened to me and the doctor? If I didn't turn him down before, would I be happy with Jack now? It was hard for me to do that, I admired the doctor before Jack came to my life. But true happiness can be sought over time. You should understand. Please, come back to us."

A tear that came from Elli's pretty eyes dampened the newly finished muffler. The cozy house wept with her, as the cold night blew and rattled the windows that stood unperturbed by the sobs coming from Elli. However, Stu was perturbed. His heart raced fast. It was true, Elli made an excellent point. Weren't for him and May, Cliff wouldn't have been hurt. Weren't for him, his sister wouldn't be weeping. Weren't for his daring of giving May a Blue Feather even if he knew it wasn't the right time yet, none of this could have happened…

He made up his mind. The crux was over for him. There were too many tears that have been shed, from May, from Elli, from himself. Amidst Elli's sobs and his own tears gushing down on his handsome youthful face, he screwed up his face and finally spoke.

"I give up."

"Give up on May? That's ridiculous!" Elli yelped weakly, just recovering from her sobbing.

"No. I give up. I'll wait for the right time. I'll help her tend her ranch for the meantime, but we won't get married until we're twenty. It's not that too far anyway," he smiled weakly.

"Come here you!" Elli said as she flung her arms to her brother.

"Aww, I can't breathe sis!" Stu exclaimed. They both burst out laughing.

"You're as mean as ever Stu. Oh, by the way, this is for May. The one you're wearing is really for you, good timing that you came tonight," she said as she brandished the muffler she was knitting, and gave it to Stu.

Stu was speechless, but Elli clearly got the message.

* * *

"Yeah, and then after that, I heard her call me a jerk!" 

"Aren't you?"

"You're making fun of me again Doug!" Harris spat.

"Well aren't you?" Doug raised his voice. "First you shoot Cliff, then you grab a young woman's arm, and you accuse me of being a liar too. You need to attend a seminar with your brother about attitude problems."

"What's he got to do with everything?" Harris asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, I just felt like saying it." Doug said, his expressionless face blasting Harris with humor and mock ridicule at its finest.

Apart from the shaking bush behind Harris, and faint stifled laughter from mysterious places, the atmosphere near the clinic was quiet and plaintive. Doug knew that the more time Cliff spent hiding behind the bush, the more blood loss he suffered. He knew that Jack and Cliff were waiting for Ann and May, and surmising that both women were together, they would surely pass the clinic on their way back to the inn. He noticed another pair of bushes were shaking, a familiar curl of brown hair visible beside a shiny black on braids. He thought of a plan.

"I love you Harris come here man I'm sorry for making fun of you!" Doug gleefully said, hugging the dazed Harris tightly.

"Hey what do you think you're doing Doug? Let go!" Harris squeaked, apparently crushed within Doug's arms.

"I'm giving you love! It seems you're so cranky because you're lacking love!" "_Cliff, Jack, May and Ann are there, behind that bush!" _Doug mouthed behind Harris' shoulders. He saw the bush he spoke to move and shake.

"Come on let's make a run for it!"

"You know you look so placid but you can be daring at times!" Cliff muttered, following Jack as they came into Doug's view. They ran towards where Doug was pointing at, when Cliff stumbled and fell.

"Geroff me Doug! Yuck!" You know what? I'm seriously thinking that you being a single parent have turned you into a bisexual being!" Harris screamed, finally escaping from Doug's arms. He was about to turn towards where Cliff and Jack were when Doug hugged him again.

"It seems you still haven't had enough from me eh? Come here you're asking for more!" "_Move your asses you two this is disgusting!" _he mouthed again. Cliff finally got to his feet and moved to where Ann and May were hiding. Doug finally let go of Harris. "Sorry! I kind of got possessed!"

"Yeah whatever I was about to blast your head if you hadn't let go of me for another second," Harris stepped back, readjusting his cap and tidying his uniform. "After what you did, I think your muscles are all air and foam."

"Hey watch your tongue you scrawny toad," Doug menacingly said, cracking his knuckles. "Can't you take a joke? Loosen up man."

"Well, don't do that ever again ok?"

"I told you I just got possessed!"

"Whatever."

Behind the bush, another conversation could also be heard.

"Cliff! Oh thank heavens you're all right!" Ann whispered.

"Not for long, we need to take her to my house as soon as possible," Jack said.

"Let's get moving then, shall we?" May concluded.

"Not only that I love the daughter, but I love the father as well. I gotta hand it to your dad Ann, he's amazing," Cliff muttered.

"Yeah, I know, I guess like father like daughter huh?" Ann smiled as they made their way back to Jack's farm.

* * *

Minutes passed in silence. The anxious faces of Stu and Elli could mirror the tension that was building in their hearts and minds. Even the weather wasn't helping either, as the cold breeze outside became a strong gale. Stu approached the window and glanced outside. It was very dark as it was past midnight. The trees shook violently as a strong gust of wind passed through the farm. 

Finally, a limping figure followed closely by another was visible through the gate. Two other figures followed closely behind. For a second Stu thought they were ghosts, until he clearly saw the outline of Cliff and Jack. They were accompanied by Ann and May.

"You should prepare hot milk now sis, we have company," Stu called back to Elli as he quickly opened the door and threw to May her new muffler.

"Come on it's freezing here!" Stu's voice echoed as he battled through the violent wind.

The cozy house greeted the newcomers as the door closed on them, trapping the warmth that escaped from the blazing fireplace. A mug of hot milk and a few greetings made the pale faces of everyone under Jack's roof rose with their natural vibrancy. It was then that Ann broke first to carry the mood of the house to business matters.

"Elli, what do you think about Cliff's wound? Is it bad? What should we do?

Elli came close to Cliff and examined the wound. It was indeed a mess. Cliff tried to treat and clean the wound but did a poor job that he made the wound worse. She made Cliff lie on the couch and treated the wound herself. She was a superb nurse.

"The wound appears to be deep, and the bullet is still inside his body. I only temporarily cleansed it so it wouldn't be infected. We should rush him to the clinic and let the doctor remove the bullet from his shoulder, or else he might ―"

"Die," Cliff said as he finished Elli's sentence. "I won't go there. That Harris knows that I might go there and he's guarding the clinic right this moment. Jack and I saw him before we went to fetch Ann and May."

"But what will you do then?" Elli asked anxiously.

"Nothing, just let me stay here for a few hours, I'll be ok," Cliff replied. He wasn't being sarcastic, as his face displayed the seriousness of a mature man who refused to accept defeat. It was then that Ann took the matters to her own hands.

"Uhh, Cliff?" she started as she looked to the others. _Go away you lot, I'll get embarrassed here._

"I'll go fix the bed!" Elli suddenly muttered. _Love is in the air…_ She thought.

"I need to take a hot bath, I'm freezing," Jack absentmindedly said.

"Hey May wanna watch TV?" Stu asked sheepishly.

"But there are no more shows at midnight," May smirked. _I might get some sweet ideas to tell Stu with their conversation._ She giggled at her own thought.

"Come on!" Stu insisted, smirking as well.

That left Ann and Cliff alone.

"I don't want you to die Cliff," Ann whispered to Cliff's ear. She was blushing furiously.

"I don't want to die either, but I don't want to get caught," Cliff said as he too blushed. "If I die, I'll leave you forever and that'll be the last thing I'd want to do in this world."

"But Cliff, we don't have any other choice! You must go to the clinic and let the doctor clean you up! Or else you'll die! I don't want you to leave me alone, I love you!" Ann said desperately as she stroked Cliff's face with her nimble fingers.

"No, I don't want to ―"

Ann slapped Cliff in the face. She was too desperate on making Cliff understand that she resorted to desperate measures. The house went silent (except for the ouches muttered by Stu and May who were peeping behind the closet, Elli under the bed sheet, and Jack behind the shower room door), that Cliff suddenly became aware that Ann was already crying. His heart softened, and he gave up his ego.

"For you Ann, I will give up. I'll go to the clinic as soon as the weather calms down," Cliff finally said.

"Thank you," Ann said as she bent down and kissed Cliff tenderly on the lips.

* * *

They battled through the strong wind as they headed towards the clinic. Elli's mufflers proved to be useful, as May and Stu battled their way with Cliff and Ann to the doctor's clinic, giving them warmth. The short journey hadn't been fun, as silence reigned in their hearts. No one knew what was going to happen once Cliff gets caught by Harris, and their uncertainties were about to be answered as they approached the clinic. Two people were waiting outside. 

"Well look who's here, I think I found the cat I was looking for the whole time!" a familiar scratchy voice said.

"Good evening Cliff," another voice greeted the crowd.

"I see no reason for the evening to be good Doug!" Harris spat.

"Tch, there goes his temper again," Cliff sighed. "Didn't know you'd be desperate enough to use your gun on me you know? And it hurts."

"Are you going to give up now?" Harris dangerously whispered as he leveled his gun to Cliff's heart.

"Hey point that somewhere else!" May and Stu shouted.

"Ann!" Cliff shouted.

Ann moved in front of Cliff, blocking him from Harris' aim. "Your bullet has to go through me first before you get him Harris!" Ann shouted with fury.

It happened instantly. Doug quickly reached for Harris' arm, squeezing it tightly, making the gun drop down to the cold ground. "Dare to even point your gun at my daughter, and I'll make sure that your arm cracks and breaks!" Doug raged.

"Hey let go Doug I wasn't going to shoot him!" Harris plainly said. "I already told the doctor that he'll be having a patient tonight. He's waiting inside, your wound looks nasty ―"

"I should thank you for that," Cliff interjected.

"I know, and I apologize for that. You should come inside now, the weather's not pleasing especially for you May and Ann." Harris finally said. His temper was gone as his face resumed its usual placid and casual look.

"Thanks Harris." Ann said.

"I remember you telling me you're going to kick my ass a thousand times as additional punishment," Cliff muttered.

"Nah, you already suffered a great ordeal with your wound, and besides, Doug talked it over to just fifty kicks, in the crotch."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cliff stuttered, looking pale.

"Hahaha we were just kidding!" Doug and Harris said as they all went inside the doctor's clinic.

* * *

"Thank you! Come again!" May cheerfully said as she packed animal medicine and handed it to the buyer. "Whew! I never thought grandpa used to do this at such an old age! Its fun, but it can be tiring. Hey Stu! You aren't slacking back there are you!" She shouted with tease and glee. 

"I'm busy here you know? It's also hard to milk these cows!" Stu loftily shouted back. "It's not like they don't put up a fight! Why don't we switch places?" he teased back. "I'll give this to my nephew myself! Elli told me the little tyke fancies the milk from our cows. Hang on a sec I'll prepare milk for you as well."

"You're so sweet!" May giggled, blushing afterwards.

A month had already passed since the cold night swept and changed the lives of three couples in Mineral Town. Stu and May now attended the reopened Yodel Ranch. They both agreed to get married on spring of next year, as they'll both turn twenty before the yearend. The people welcomed them back with hospitality. Elli and Jack on the other hand recently baptized their son at Carter's church. It was a happy sight indeed. On the other side of the road…

"Good morning Cliff!"

"Hey Ann, you're early today, don't you get bored visiting me every single day?" Cliff asked.

"Of course I don't! I'm always early for you. Oh I brought you something by the way, box lunch!" Ann jovially said.

Cliff smiled sweetly. "Wow, thanks, you shouldn't have bothered, made it yourself?"

"Sure I did! This is really for you. Food here doesn't taste good doesn't it? Harris sure is mean sometimes!" Ann thoughtfully said.

"Well, I'm serving my sentence, so that's how it goes around here in prison, only three months more and I'm free. I'm happy that Harris went soft on me because he shot me, such generous for giving me a short sentence isn't it?" Cliff said without sarcasm.

"Sure do. Well, if I say I love you for that, it might be a bit wrong isn't it?"

Cliff stared. It was true anyway that his crimes were wrong. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"But, even so, thievery and love aren't wrong in my eyes you know? You stole my heart with your love!" she said with positive endearment. "Well, I'll go visit you later ok? Visiting time's almost over. I'll see you later, dad" she said as she swiftly kissed Cliff on the cheek and went away.

Ann didn't saw Cliff skipping like mad at the news he just heard._ I'm gonna be a dad soon…_

**The End**

**© September 2005 by Jeremy A. Basan**


End file.
